Not All Saintly
by stranger12
Summary: St. John requires a reward for saving Jane's life


**Jane Eyre – Not All Saintly**

St. John requires a reward for saving Jane's life

* * *

Jane sat by the fire, sometimes shivering, the cold seemingly in her very bones. No amount of hot tea helped warm her, but she supposed she only had to wait it out, the feeling would soon leave her. It was all in her head, after all, it had to be.

"Miss Eyre?" – her rescuer, Mr. St. John Rivers appeared by the door. She made the effort to rise to greet him.

"Good evening, sir" – she murmured, lowering her eyes for a moment.

"I would like to take the time to speak to you on a matter of the upmost importance, Ms. Elliot" – he looked around and fidgeted in place – "This shan't be discussed with others, I am sure I can count with your confidence, Ms. Elliot"

"Of course, Mr. Rivers. Unless it is something improper, then I should ask you not to burden me with it" – she smiled a little, reassuringly, but he simply sighed.

"I do not know how you will receive this, Ms. Elliot, however I would ask that you do not become alarmed. Please promise me"

"You sound very forbidding, Mr. Rivers"

"Forgive me, but this matter is quite dire, and I must discuss it with you, Ms. Elliot, I am sure you are the only one who can assist me at this time"

"You have saved my life, taken me in, sir, and asked for nothing in return. If it is within my means, I shall help in whatever you require, sir. Within propriety, of course" – at this, Jane was shocked by the sudden deep color in his cheeks.

"I hardly think any person would consider my request entirely... Proper, Ms. Elliot"

"Mr. Rivers"

"However, I must at least ask. I have to ask you"

"Please do" – Jane steeled herself for whatever was to come, and made mental noted of what she could do if she had to leave the house that very night.

"Ms. Elliot, I am... You are a very knowledgeable young lady, and seem to be very intelligent"

"Thank you, sir"

"I believe you will understand it rationally, even if you cannot comprehend the true nature of what I am to confess"

"I will try my best, sir"

"Here goes" – Jane gasped when he stepped forward and captured her lips in such a manner that even brute, forceful Mr. Rochester had not. It was invasive and hot and despite herself, she melted in his embrace as his arms snaked around her and pulled her flush against him.

She felt completely ashamed of the desire that pooled inside her, because this was not the man she loved, and still she wanted him like she had never wanted Mr. Rochester. It was beyond her control, and she could not understand it at all, but she kissed him back, throwing propriety and caution to the wind.

Finally, St. John let go of her, and Jane whimpered at the loss of his warmth. She opened her eyes and gasped when she looked upon his face. He was a handsome man to be sure, but he appeared much more so now, almost like... Like... Oh, it was blasphemous, but he looked like an angel!

"Forgive me, I got carried away" – he apologized quickly, looking away from her, his entire face as flamed as hers felt.

"Only if you'll forgive me, sir, for such a spectacle" – he shook his head.

"It is my fault entirely, Ms. Elliot. I..." – he scratch the back of his head – "I know I am a man of God, but what I... What I really am..."

"I do not understand, Mr. Rivers..."

"I fear... I am not completely... Normal, Ms. Elliot"

"Whatever do you mean by that?"

"I am part... Creature, I suppose you could call me"

"Creature? What kind of creature?"

"The kid polite society would not care for"

"Excuse me?"

"I require contact, Ms. Elliot, in order to survive, to properly survive" – he said in a hurry – "I am so sorry to impose myself on you like this, but" – he stopped.

"You–? I have never heard of such a– A–!"

"I did not think you would have, but it is a curse of our family, for many generations. The women are usually spared such a fate, but the men are almost always like this" – he motioned to himself.

"But... This..." – she cleared her throat – "When you say 'contact'..." – his face remained angelic as he turned to look at her.

"Kissing is fine, it... Helps. But to be truly... Satisfied, I require more" – he flushed again – "I used to... There was a widowed woman who lived in the village, I used to visit with her and... Well, you can imagine, but she remarried recently, and even since, I have been starving, to be quite honest"

"And you... If you do not have... Will you die?" – he smiled.

"It would take a long, painful time, Ms. Elliot, but yes, I would. But my kind does not die easily, and while I am around others, I am a danger to all. If those of my kind remain hungry too long, we can come to attack others"

"That is awful"

"Yes. I have been able to remain sane so far, but after I saw you, Ms. Elliot, I... I quite forgot myself, I am afraid"

"Is that why you rescued me?"

"No, of course not. I would have rescued you regardless, but I. Now that you are here..."

"You wish... You said your other– That she was a widow"

"She was"

"Did you have... Relations with her?" – he flushed deeper.

"I did"

"And you wish to do the same to me? Sir, I am not a widow"

"I understand, Ms. Elliot. But what I propose would not harm you in any way, and you would remain... A maid"

"I would?"

"Yes. I can... I can be satisfied by other means" – he reached over and stroked her cheek. She shivered instantly.

St. John's kisses once they were inside her bedroom were much more ardent than their first, and whatever propriety there was between them disappeared as his hands expertly removed both their clothes. She wondered if she would be able to keep her maidenhood, because she felt warm, all too warm, and she wanted him so much she did not care about not being pure anymore.

He laid her on her bed and she put a hand over her mouth to stop the screams to resonate all over the house. His kisses and tongue were wicked between her legs, and she was sure that even if they did not truly lay together, she could not consider herself a maid any longer.

Neither slept for a moment the entire night, too busy hungrily kissing, wherever that was, and St. John's eyes searched hers as she begged him to take her fully, consequences be damned. He kissed her as he did as she commanded, and she felt herself burn with him.

As they laid together what seemed like years later, he stroked her naked skin and as he kissed her shoulder, she allowed a thought to Mr. Rochester. One night with another man was enough to erase some of the passion she felt for him, and she wondered how many more nights it would take to completely take him from her soul.

"Will you marry me, Jane?" – St. John suddenly asked, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Excuse me?" – he grinned, looking much more seductive and beautiful than ever.

"I have made you mine, Jane, and you have made me mine. You cannot possibly believe I shall ever allow you to leave me"

"It is possible you might have to spend much of your time making me mine, sir, to remind me of that" – he smiled wolfishly.

"Minx" – with that, he descended upon her again, not that she had any complaints.

Over lunch, St. John and Jane told the bewildered Diana and Mary that they were to marry as soon as possible. The girls gave their brother suspicious looks, but upon his and Jane's happy, almost loving smiles at each other, they relented and excitedly congratulated them.

They married a month later, not that it stopped them from spending every night together. Jane's new sisters commented that she should not allow St. John to take such liberties, for all men in the family were similarly shameless, but she could not possibly tell them that though their brother certainly enjoyed himself, she did as well, and she did not have the excuse of being part creature.

St. John looked heavenly when they wed, and even more when he kissed her and held her against the wall as he took her for the first time as his husband.

It did take a while, but eventually Mr. Rochester became a distant, fond memory, and St. John became the only man in her mind at all times. That they spent many hours a day in their bedroom indulging in 'contact' was negligible.

* * *

Because Jamie Bell.


End file.
